


Пара слов о вреде алкоголя и переутомлении

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [60]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Пара слов о вреде алкоголя и переутомлении

Во всём был виноват алкоголь и тренинг, который решило устроить команде «Шварц» руководство:

— Падайте. Не бойтесь. Это… тест на доверие, — строго проговорил тренер.

— Да кто вам сказал, что я ему довер…

Локоть Кроуфорда прицельно впечатался телепату в солнышко.

— Что вы сказали? – обернулся тренер.

— Кхе… — захрипел Шульдих, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

— Ничего, — елейным голосом ответил за побагровевшего напарника Кроуфорд.

— Что ж… тогда приступим.

Шульдих, еле сумевший разогнутся, зло оскалился. Он с опаской всё-таки упал на руки оракула. Брэд выдохнул, но вес принял.

— Ваша очередь, — отмечая что-то в своих документах, кивнул тренер.

— Уронишь – пристрелю, — ласково шепнул Кроуфорд, проходя мимо телепата.

— Just relax, — оскалился Шульдих, хитро сощурившись.

Нет, рыжий не уронил оракула, но задницей Брэд шлепнулся на пол очень обидно.

— А ты поправился, — чувства вины в нём было не больше, чем совести весной у мартовских котов.

— Ты мне за это ответишь, — кивнул Кроуфорд, проходя мимо напарника.

…Вечером в кабинете лидера «Шварц» не горел свет. Оракул сидел в кресле и видел очень реалистичные и безумно забавные сны. Шульдих валялся неподалеку на диване и, улыбаясь, словно Чеширский кот, читал его мысли и образы. Пророчества пьяного оракула всегда отличались потрясающим чувством юмора, которое в иное время Брэд прятал на дне своей глубоко расчетливой души.

— Пристрелю, чтец… — пробормотал Кроуфорд, устраиваясь удобнее в кресле.

— А что, неплохая идея… разнообразить половую жизнь. Нереализованные желания должны сбываться.


End file.
